The Little Things in life
by ch0c0celery
Summary: Blue is bored so she visits Green, but then trouble occurs at the mall. How is Green going to fix it? by Yuriko Rated T to be safe I renamed the title of this fanfict, but I'm still not satisfied with it :


Okay so here is my second fanfict, I must say this one is slightly better than my first one. I also have to say I wanted to make my stories better with every story and that's why it took so long, but for this story i had the most trouble with the ending. I couldn't connect it with the thought i had in my head so i created two endings, see which one you like best. Anyways enough of my talking but i have to say one more thing : **YURIKO DOESN'T OWN POKEMON! IT'S OWN BY THE PPL WHO MAKE THE VIDEO GAMES AND THE CREATOR, I ONLY OWN THE IDEA AND THE WORDS CREATED INTO THIS FANFICT. **

* * *

Green Oak, some would say that he was an arrogant brat one who cared more about himself then others. Green knew this but he didn't care, nothing those people spoke of mattered to him, because he knew that their opinions didn't matter. Green knew that he was at the top of his game; he had the brains, the looks and the resources. But Green also had his own flaw; not being able to convey his true emotions to people and because of that Green lived a life not wanting people to discover his flaw.

Green was in his gym training his pokemon, but he knew that there was no point considering the fact that trainers were not coming at all, and the ones that did come weren't even considered a challenge. Yes it was all true, for the first time in Green's life he was bored. All of a sudden he heard a loud slam, and immediately Green knew who it was.

"Green, I haven't seen you in SOOOOOOOOOOO long," whined Blue as she went to hug Green. Green tired to remove her from himself particularly because he didn't like being clung to.

"Obnoxious Woman, Let go of me already,"

"Ah, now now Green is that anyway to talk to a woman."

Green sighed; he knew that if he continued with the conversation Blue would only hold onto him longer.

"What do you want?"

"Ah come on Green, we haven't seen each other in ages, let's go somewhere fun together."

"Augh… pesky girl."

However Green wasn't as annoyed as he would usually be, maybe it was because he was bored, or maybe because he didn't really care.

"Fine, where do you want to go?" asked Green reluctantly.

Green could already imagine the big smile that was going to form across Blue's face when he spoke. Blue finally let go of him and looked at him with an odd expression. This was different from what Green had expected.

"Did Green Oak just say a _**yes**_ to go _**somewhere fun**_?"

"…"

Now the smile that Green pictured appeared on Blue's face. The smile reminded Green of a little kid who had just gotten a big fat load of candy from their parent and was happily munching on it.

"So you won't complain if I take you around Kanto?" asked Blue

"I'll try not to."

"And you'll actually look like you're having fun."

"Don't count on it"

"Fine if you won't at least look like your having fun, then you have to pay for everything," teased Blue

Green was in no mood to empty his wallet so he reluctantly nodded his head and admitted defeat to Blue. This brought Blue to even happier state of mind, and it was written all over her face.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" smiled Blue as she clung onto Green's arm

Before Green realized, Blue had taken them to a huge mall in Hoenn by using her Abra to teleport them there. He felt as if it was a huge regret agreeing to go on this "outing" with Blue, but he knew that even if he wanted to escape, he couldn't

"Oh Green, it seems I forgot my wallet." Exclaimed Blue

This time Green knew that the pesky woman had purposely forgotten her wallet and purposely chosen the mall as there outing.

"Then don't buy anything Blue, it may save you money,"

"Aww come on Green, just this once, I'll pay you back!"

"You've said that so many times and you never once paid me back, what makes this time different"

" Green" (_For those who don't know it just says Please, but I wanted to make it sound extended but I didn't know how to write in a way to show that so I just left it like this, okay continue with the story_)

In the distance, Green could hear people talking about him and Blue. "That guy doesn't want to spend money on his girlfriend, how sad,"

"I feel sorry for the girl; she has such a terrible boyfriend."

"If he doesn't want her, I'll take her"

Green rolled his eyes; he really didn't want to lose more money for Blue, but the obnoxious woman was making a huge scene in front of a lot of people.

"FINE! But I get to decide how much of MY money you spend." Yelled Green as he admitted defeat

Blue smiled a devious smile and dragged Green into the mall. Inside the mall, Blue dragged Green from one store to another, and every time Green said no to Blue, she would cause a scene just like she did in the front of the mall. By the time they had reached the last mall in the store, Green's feet were killing him. He eventually gave up trying to save even a little bit of his money and gave Blue his whole wallet, telling her to go by herself. She gladly accepted the wallet and ran into the store with a diabolical look on her face. Green sighed as he set himself down on a chair near the front of the store.

"Hey Green how does this look on me?" asked Blue as she came out of the dressing room.

The dress that she wore was a strapless black dress with white and silver sparkles on it. The dress was rather short, but either way she looked good in it. Green couldn't help but blush a little as he saw Blue, but he didn't want her to see so his face so he turned his back towards her. Green couldn't tell that Blue was hurt by this little action of his.

"Ma'm I don't want this one, can you please put it away," said Blue

Green turned around confused, and wondered why Blue didn't want to buy it. The dress had obviously looked good on her and knowing Blue she always bought clothes that looked good on her. She returned his wallet to him and wandered out of the store. Green was worried and chased after Blue.

"Blue what's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, I didn't think it looked good on me, besides I don't think it would impress the person I want to impress, Anyways lets continue on!"

"Blue that was the last store in this whole mall."

"Oppiess! Hahaha I forgot. Okay then bai bai Green, I had fun today" winked Blue as she walked away.

-A few days later-

_**RED's POV**_

"You should have told her she looked nice in the dress," retorted Red as he listened to his best friend Green.

Red had just finished listening to Green talk about what happened with Blue a few days back. Usually it would be Green that would help out Red with these sorts of logical problems, but today it was Red's turn to help out his best buddy. Red knew that it was difficult for Green to truly convey what he usually thought, so Red was just happy that his friend could rely on him.

"She seemed really sad not buying that dress" asked Green

"How about you buy it for her?" answered Red

Red noticed that Green paused for a slight moment before he immediately answered him back.

"No if that pesky girl wanted it, she would have bought it for herself," replied Green

Red sighed; sometimes it amazed him how dense Green could be when it came to things that didn't involve Pokemon.

"Okay do what you want, I gotta go anyways, I need to catch up on some training anyways" announced Red

With that said Red left Green all alone to think for himself, but Red knew that Green would make the right decision someday.

_**Green's POV**_

Green knew that Red was right in a way, but in another way he knew that Red could be horribly wrong. It bothered Green so much why he would even consider Blue to bother his thoughts so much. Green tried to distract himself off of Blue, so he went to take a walk. He found himself at the mall when he woke up from his daze. It was obviously that Blue wasn't going to get off his mind in for a while. He marched into the mall with a heavy sigh and walked into the store.

_**Blue's POV **_

Blue was sitting at home flipping through the channels on her television set. She was bored and didn't know what to do. She was constantly getting up and walking through the rooms in her house. She called Yellow but she didn't pick up the phone, probably sleeping and then she called Red but he was busy with Sapphire and Ruby. Then she tried calling Crys, but she was helping Professor Oak with his research and was probably with Emerald. She didn't want to call Silver because she felt that she didn't have to call him and bother him whenever she was bored, and Gold was just plain out of the question. The only person left was Green, but she didn't feel like bothering him, but it was a case of life or boredom.

Her thoughts were disturbed by her doorbell ringing, and she went to open the door.

"Is this Blue…?"  
"Yes she is,"

"You have a package, can you please sign this," said the mailman as he handed her the package.

Blue took the package and signed the agreement and thanked the man as she closed the door and placed the package on her table. She then turned on the television and tried not to think of the package before she finally had to open it. She ripped open the outer wrapping and cut the string of the package. She opened the box and she found herself speechless. In the box, she held up the dress that she had wanted to buy to get Green's attention. At first she didn't know who it was from, she thought it could be Silver but then she remembered that Silver never saw the dress, and then it hit her. What a sly guy that Green was, but Blue had to smile, because it was the sweetest things he ever did for her.

_**-Alternate Ending-**_

Blue rushed towards Viridian Gym and saw Green being challenged by a ten year old trainer.

"Green Oak, you owe me an explanation!" screamed Blue

Green looked up and sighed, "I'm kind of busy right now Blue, I don't have time to deal with you right now,"

"No, No, you don't, don't think that you can find a way out of this Green Oak."

Blue rushed up to him, totally ignoring the ten year old trainer that was staring straight at her. Green was ready to brace himself for the yells of happiness, but instead he was surprise to see Blue hugging him.

"Thank you Green, Thank you,"

Green found himself dumbstruck but hugged her back. He could feel himself starting to turn red, and then he remembered that Blue had interrupted something important. The little trainer was also red himself, as he tried to distract himself from the couple.

"Green, I'll come again later," he yelled running towards the door.

"Uh…. Wait, Blue, you made him go away," Green said as he sighed.

Blue finally let go of him and was smiling which made Green feel even more uneasy. Blue looked at Green and kissed him on the cheek. Green soon turned as red as a tomato,

"What did you do that for?"

"Because you're sly and you didn't admit that I looked good in that dress"

"What dress are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play coy with me Green Oak," smiled Blue.

Blue looked at Green and smiled devilish," You know troublemakers should be punished" said Blue.

_-The next day-_

"Hey Green, so how's the problem with Blue," asked Red

"From 9 am- 9 pm I was shopping with her, I learned my lesson."

"And what was that," asked Red

"Never give Blue what she wants; you only get a few pleasures,"

"What pleasures did you get Green?" questioned Red

"….. I'll be train," said Green as he walked away from Red, his face a slight shade of pink.


End file.
